Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition
by BelladonnaCailo
Summary: Strangers lurk in the halls at night, beware. Currently under revision. Will post as soon as finished.
1. Prolouge

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

By Kalison A.

Prolouge

Disclaimer: Only the plot and any OCs are mine.

--

Many years ago, there was a student. Now, now, if I were to tell you his name, I would ruin the story. For the purposes of the telling of a story, I shall refer to him as Simon.

Now Simon was not involved with the best of crowds. Ipso facto, they were probably the worst thing that could happen to him.

Simon turned from the path of innocence near the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He began to immerse himself in his studies, slowly sinking deeper within himself, hiding completely from those who might have cared for him.

One particularly cold and frigid evening found him kneeled before a man who was a man no longer, but a true monster in human form. He recieved a mark of evil that night, upon his left forearm, black against his fair skin. Simon slept restlessly that night, partially in a dream, partially in the world of the concious. Neither here, nor there. _In between_, in one those places where somethings are neither this nor that. A place where the dead can live once more.

In this place, Simon was confronted by a woman, who sadly shook her head at the poor boy, her son. She spoke, her voice full of remorse, and of hallowed regret.

"My son, you have chosen the path that goes against your very being. You were an inspiring, bright lad. You had the intelligence to know that this is not something meant to be done. For this, I shall place a curse upon you. You, my son, shall be a beast, one that shall be able to talk, comprehend, and know. Seeing what path you have chosen hasalso led me to granting you the lenicy of you not haveing to reatin the form when _I_ deem necessary. But in those times you will have the attitudes of a beast, you will be considered irrational, and be shunned by most. Your appearance will be altered to best fit your new found Dark side. This curse will be judged by The Red Rose. It will bloom for twenty-one years, the curse becoming permanent by the time the last petal has fallen. There be a way to break the curse. You are to learn to love once more, and earn her love in return. Now, awaken, and live your life. Farewell, my wayward son."

Simon woke in a cold sweat to find that in the upcoming months, following his seventeenth birthday, that she spoke true.

_And this is where our story begins..._


	2. During the Rounds

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

Chapter One- During the Rounds

By Kalison A.

--

Disclaimer- I only own what my mind comes up with.

A/N- I will take this opportunity to mention that this is a mystery. I will not be revealing the identity of the Beast until I feel ready no matter what you ask. Harry and Ron will not be playing much of a part in this story.

--

Hermione was doing her first rounds as Head Girl, and she was anxious to go to bed. It was about 12 in the morning. She had already caught Harry in his Invisibility Cloak, trying to sneak down to the Kitchens. There were also a bunch of 3rd and 4th years sneaking about.

Hermione stopped prowling around the whereabouts of the Gyffindor portrait hole and looked at her watch, with a sigh. _'__Only 1 hour and 55 minutes before I can go to bed.'_

Hermione looked up when she heard the barely audible swish of a cape coming from the direction of the far end of the corridor. She ran down the hall to find a door, one that was normally locked, swinging slowly closed.

Hermione crept up the staircase as quietly as possible. She found, at the top, a door hanging slightly ajar and, so, she slipped in.

Inside the room there was a room with wrecked furniture, and at least 5 doors leading out of it. One of these doors was slightly open and a white glow was softly emitting from it. Hermione crept towards the room.

_**SLAM**_

The door that she had just come through had been shut. She spun around to see what the cause was and came face to face with, well, with a monster.

He stood, proud and fearless. His clothes had once been presentable, but now hung ragged. He was covered in brown fur. His eyes were the color of the sea before a thunderstorm. His ears sat on top of his head, behind a pair of twisted horns. He was bare foot, his feet and hands like those of a dog, yet strangely humanoid.

"Why are you here?" he thundered.

"I…I heard a…a cape and I th…thought that it w…was a stud…student so I came to in…investigate," She replied.

"Who are you?" he asked, with a little less thunder this time.

"I am Hermione Granger, the current Head Girl of the school below."

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked in the same tone used for the previous question.

"Yes."

"Do you swear on _your life_ never to tell a soul about me, until I am ready for the world to know?"

"I swear on my life, to never tell a soul about you, at least until you are ready for the rest of the world to know. May I come back tomorrow night to tend to your wounds properly?" she asked that due to his attempt to lick them clean.

"Yes. Now GO!"

Hermione fled. She ran all the way to the 4th floor, this year's location of the Head's suite.

--

Malfoy woke up with a start. He had another nightmare involving The Dark Lord and his father, both standing, laughing at him as he lay, screaming and writhing, on the floor under the Crucio curse.

_**SLAM**_

_'What the bloody hell was that! Oh, it's Granger, wonder what her problem is… not going to ask.'_

And he went back to sleep.

--


	3. Christmas Break

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

Chapter Two- Christmas Break

By Kalison A.

­--

Disclaimer- I only own what my mind comes up with.

A/N- I will take this opportunity to mention that this is a mystery. I will not be revealing the identity of the Beast until I feel ready no matter what you ask. Harry and Ron will not be playing much of a part in this story.

--

Hermione had returned the next night to bandage the poor Beast's wound. She had not found a spell that could heal wounds as serious as his. So she used the Muggle approach, and received mostly harsh words for her troubles. The ill-mannered Beast then ordered her from his tower, after making her renew her vow.

She now only thinks of him now and then, thinking of how she could improve his manners and the horrible condition of his dusty, mangy tower.

--

She had recently over heard Professor McGonagall inform the rest of the staff that a young Gryffindor had gone missing. She had promptly owled Harry, who had accepted Mrs. Weasley's offer to come over during the break, while Hermione had politely and regretfully declined, to ask if she could borrow the Marauder's map, and had received, both a reply and the map the next day, Christmas Eve.

So, here she was, preparing herself for the trek up to the last tower, the last known inch of the castle that she had not yet searched. She was currently hesitating at the bottom the stair, thoughts running around her head, so at first, she didn't heard the sound drifting down the stair. she caught the noise, and realized that it was the sound of muffles sobbing, she lightly dashed up the stairs, paused in the big room momentarily, and went through the hallway of the left most of the five doors. She reached a door, behind which the poor Gryffindor was crying and pulled on the handle of the door, to discover that it was locked and that her quiet cries of Alohamora couldn't even unlock it.

She lightly rapped on the door, and whispered, "Are you the missing Gryffindor?"

The sobbing sound stopped and a reply was uttered, "What do you care? Who are you?"

"I care because I am of Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's should stick together. I am also the Head Girl, which makes me responsible for missing and misbehaving student, that and it has been bothering the-"

She was interrupted mid-sentence by the angry Beast, who had come to check on his prisoner, and to deliver food. He had set the tray down, before thundering, "I thought that I told you to stay away from here! Why have you returned?"

"I have been searching the castle from dungeon to tower for the missing student of the house of Godric Gryffindor. I heard-"

"You heard the child cry, so you hurried up the stairs, for you thought that the scoundrel was being hurt, and therefore you felt responsible and came to help him. You are instructed to LEAVE my tower NOW, and NEVER return or tell anyone about me, this tower's secret, or of the location of this boy! GO!" He shouted, causing the child of Egyptian descent to swoon.

Hermione replied, headstrong, to him, "I shall not leave ,and ,if I ,can will take this poor Gryffindor's place, if you will release the kid, and I shall remain here, in your tower, until you see fit to let me go."

"You, you would take his place?"

"Yes."

"Very well then," He said as Hermione's quaking knees gave out and she fell to the ground. He picked up the first year and placed him, on the cold, stone, bare floor outside of the locked tower.

He came back up the stairs to find Hermione on the floor no longer; she was sitting on the bench in the prison room.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then come."

He lead her across the hall, for it was not a big room, but a corridor, at the end of which she, could see the middle, forbidden room, glowing with a soft light. He took her to a room, across the hall from his own quarters, and called for a house elf to bring her stuff up and place it in there as she rushed in, anxious to be alone, in the room with its empty portrait. He told her that the room, with its huge bed and beautiful window hangings was now hers. He told her that she was expected to join him for dinner that next evening, leaving no room for argument, and slamming the door shut.

She threw herself on to the bed and cried herself to sleep.

--

Nobody really noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be found, for a couple of reasons, such as there was a ton of snow out side, and although a pack of wolves had been sighted, they where having snowball fights as Hermione sadly watched from her art glass windows. It was also Christmas so nearly everyone was in high spirits. There was a feast and present opening, and only one person realized that she hadn't been seen all day as they drifted off into their regular nightmares.


	4. Christmas Day and the Following Morning

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

Chapter Three- Christmas Day and the Following Morning

By Kalison A.

--

Disclaimer- I only own what my mind comes up with.

A/N- I will take this opportunity to mention that this is a mystery. I will not be revealing the identity of the Beast until I feel ready no matter what you ask. Harry and Ron will not be playing much of a part in this story.

--

Hermione woke up the next morning, and looked around the room, wondering where the name of Merlin she was. Then the events from the previous evening came flooding back to her. How she had spent all evening to find the first year, Nathanial Iucundus, how she had bargained for his release with her own imprisonment. She sadly took in the pile of gifts in the corner of the room remembering that it was Christmas day and that she would not be able to see any of her friends that were still at the school. Heck, she would give anything to see even Ferret Boy's face. She wondered if Nathanial had gotten back to the Gryffindor tower okay.

--

Nathaniel was running about the Gryffindor Tower trying to find some one who would believe his story about the Head Girl being trapped in the Tower in hs place. He was finally subdued by the remaining fifth year and second year who had decided to convince him, successfully, or so they thought, that it was just a nightmare.

--

Hermione gathered the strength to walk over to gifts and open them. She open Harry's to find a card wishing her a Merry Christmas and the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. She open Mrs. Weasley's Gift next, which contained some brownies and a royal blue knitted sweater with a silver tree on it, reminiscent to the crest of Gondor, in the Lord of the Rings.  
_  
'__Harry must of slipped that there are such things as movies to Mr. Weasley and that I immensely enjoyed fantasy books, The Lord of the Rings in particular.'_  
Ron's gift was a book about Charms. Her parents sent her a nice assortment of knitting yarn, along with a new pair of knitting needles. Lupin had sent her book about Animagi. Lastly she opened Ginny's gift, dreading that it might be something to do with Quidditch. Instead she found a nice V-necked, floor length, sparkly midnight-blue formal dress.

'_Ginny must have been looking in my wardrobe again.' _She hung up the dress in a closet that she had found while sitting on the bed, thinking, of what was to happen to her.

--

The small population of the school was dinning, lunch, in the Great Hall, all the teachers, including Trelawny and the newest staff members Professors Unda (Potions, and Slytherin's newest Head of House), Caelum (Transfiguration), and Incendius (Defense Against the Dark Arts). All sat at one table with the three Griffindors, two Hufflepuffs, and the one Slytherin that had remained at school for break. All enjoyed their meal, and none noticed that Hermione was not among them.

--

It was late afternoon by now and she still had the slight problem of deciding whether or not to join the Beast for dinner. She was now on the bed reading the Animagus book.

She was startled out of her reverie by a sharp pounding on her door.

"Ms. Granger! I thought I told you that you are to join me for dinner!" He bellowed.

"I'm not hungry!"

He tried a different approach, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. Please."

She stood her ground, "No, thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever."

She rebuffed, as obstinate as ever, "Oh, yes I can!"

"Fine, go ahead and STARVE!" He said a-growling and a-bellowing at the end.

--

Dinner came and went. Professor Trelawney stayed in her tower, but the rest of the schools inhabitants, that were not too busy chasing Peeves around for dumping ink on their cat, ate a peaceful dinner, that involved lots of laughter and Wizard Crackers.  
McGonagall noticed Hermione's absence, but thought nothing of it. She thought that perhaps she had taken ill.

--

it was about midnight, when Hermione gathered the courage to sneak out of her room in search of the kitchens. She discovered that, while on her room's right the 'dungeon' tower room, that the kitchen was, in fact on the other side, across from which was a dinning room. She could now see all nine of the doors, four on each side and at the end, the forbidden room.

She left her room and made her way to the kitchen where she made herself a sandwich with the few materials that she could find. Upon finishing her sandwich, she peered into the dinning room, noticing how dusty it was; she left and was once again entranced by that soft glow that emitted form the room at the end of the hallway.

She approached it cautiously, recalling vaguely what had occurred last time that she was heading to the room. She opened the door and carefully navigated her way to a table on which a rose floated in a bell jar. She removed the bell jar, carefully setting it down and was about to touch that beautiful dark red rose, when a shadow swooped down and covered the rose with the bell jar, a possessive and angered look on his face. His blue, nearly black, eyes flashing with a hint of fear, black cloak still swirling, as he turned to face her.

"Why have you come here?"

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Do you realize what you could have done! I thought you would have realized that this room is off limits."

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"Get out! Get! Out!"

Hermione ran, grabbing a cape off a rack in her room, her red skirt inhibiting her as she ran through the school, seeing not a soul. She no longer cared where she ran, just as long as she kept going. She ran straight into the Forbidden Forest, where it was rumored that a pack of wolves now lived in. She kept running, until she tripped over a tree root. She heard the wolves growling, as she desperately tried to stand. She grabbed a fallen tree branch and stood, ready to face the inevitable. The wolves pounced; she swung her branch, until it was wrenched from her grasp. She was then knocked down by another wolf. She was struggling as the wolves scratched and bit at her.

ROAR!

She looked up, hope shining in her eyes. The wolves paused, as the newcomer continued to roar, holding a wolf inches from his face. He then hurled that wolf away as the others decided that he was a bigger threat than the girl was. He valiantly fought, as the wolves scratched and bit and tore rents into him. He swung at one wolf, and flung the leader into the tree. Seeing their leader fallen, the wolves, turned tail and ran. He stood there, snorted twice, and collapsed.

She considered fleeing, but instead removed her forest green cloak and laid it on top of him. She then levitated him back to the castle, up the stairs, into the tower, and into the Fourth room on the right side of the hallway, in which there was a chair and a fire place. She placed him in the chair and started the fire. She tried to heal the wounds that littered his body, but the deepest ones resisted the spell. She walked into the kitchen and filled a shallow basin with water, grabbed a cloth, and summoned some bandages.

When she returned to the room, he was conscious and was licking the scratches on harm. She sighed, and set the materials down on the floor and soaked the cloth in the warm water. She reached up to clean the cuts, but he kept moving his arm out of her reach. She reached higher with a sudden jab.

"OUCH! That hurts!" He exclaimed.

"If you wouldn't move, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away!" He glared at her.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the far room!" He smirked; she couldn't come up with a reply.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper! Now hold still, this might sting a little," She applied the cloth to his scratches.

He sharply drew in breath.

"And thank you for saving my live."

Where his ears deceiving him, did she just thank him? "You are welcome."

--

She woke up early the next morning. She got dressed and made her way to the sitting room with her book. She curled up on the window seat, legs tucked under her bottom. As she sat there reading, a figure stood in the door way, looking at her with fresh eyes, as if for the first time.

--

A many of floors below, the rest of the school was dinning upon their breakfast, and the wise Head Mistress noticed a certain Gryffindor's absence, as did the rejected Head Boy, yearning for the girl to return so as to continue his wooing.

--

A/N- Yes, another note. The Professor's names are Latin, as is the first years.

Iucundus- Pleasant

Unda- Water

Caelum- Sky

Incendius- Fire

I guess that this is all till I update. If you read, please review. I do accept anonymous reviews!


	5. Oh, Dearest Library in the Tower

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

Chapter Four- Oh, Dearest Library in the Tower

Disclaimer: Only the plot and any OCs are mine.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, people complain about exams, talk about Junior year, whooo-weee. Anyway, one of my plot bunnies came back, so I now present to you the next chapter of cue music BatBHE!

The two of them had fallen in to some sort of a routine, avoid each other in the morning, eat a silent lunch together, occasionally discussing books, spend some time in the afternoon attempting to get along (a lot easier to achieve than first thought), and spend an evening meal together. However, today one of them will deviate from that routine.

--

She was quietly reading in the sitting room with an empty plate next to her, wondering what the day held in store for her, and her captor. She hated to admit it, but she is wishing that she could break her promise, in an attempt to make a mad dash for the library. She suddenly became aware that there was now somebody else in the room, Beast.

He glanced at her, and said, "After you have taken care of your plate, please join me on the balcony." He walked out of the room.

Hermione weighed her choices, join him, or risk angering him. And he did say please…. She sighed, having made her choice, and stood up.

As she took care of her dishes, she thought back on her last encounter on the snow-covered balcony. It was snowing that afternoon, and Hermione just couldn't resist going out to play in the snow. Beast followed, obviously amused, only to be nailed by a snow ball, beginning a snowball war. She sighed, and went to get out of her pajamas.

--

She was soon out on the Balcony, where Beast was staring off into space, with a look of longing on his face. It was indeed her turn to be the one who observed the other. If he were a human, he would be temperamental, secluded, and disliked, at first glance. But this moment altered those views significantly. He would most likely be passionate about his work, dedicated to all matters that he held most important, and be gentle, while guiding with a firm hand.

He noticed that she had arrived, and shook his head, and mane of fur, to rid it of the clouds. He began to speak, faltering at some places.

"Hermione, I wish to apologize for my unwarranted behavior when we first met. Not only that, but you have taught me that there is indeed more to the world than just fear and anger, you have taught me that there is indeed hope when there seems to be none at all. I want you to cover your eyes and trust me," he was grinning wildly.

She smiled, and, after a moments hesitation, closed her eyes. He reached out his hand, and captured hers in his, his roughly padded-furry fingers gingerly grasping her soft, work-worn hand. He purposely lead her around a couple of turns, to confuse her, eventually ending up outside a door inscribed near the top with the saying "_De Nihilo Nihil"_ was situated on the right hand side of his room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asks, nearly overwhelmed with curiosity.

"Not yet," he says, as he opens the door into a room that appeared rather dark, due to the heavy cutains that shielded the room from the sun. He stopped her walking about dead center in the room. Beast swiftly went over to the windows and threw open the curtains.

She heard the noise, and smiled, and asked, "May I now open my eyes."

"Yes," he said, partially worried, partially enjoying the expressions that played over her face. They were in a huge library; its size could easily compete with the size of the Hogwarts' library.

"It's amazing," she said, astound by the sheer number of books alone. She asked then, "Why?"

"How many times have you reread your books since you got here? How many times have you wished that you just have access to the library many floors below? This is my way of both thanking you, and give you the opportunity to learn more," he said all of this, and left.

She knew that he was afraid of many things, but rejection had never seemed to fit the buck. She looked around and saw a couple of comfy chars, as well as a desk with an unmarked book and a potions book on it. The potions book was the NEWT year textbook, but it was the unmarked deep blue book that caught her attention. She walked over to the desk, and opened the book carefully, to avoid accidentally damaging the pages. It read:

يتايح نم لجس

س س ب

Seeing this made her rather curious, but as soon as she reached out for the next page she could feel the old wards protecting the book. She closed the cover, still curious of the contents. She continued to explore, but the books finally caught her attention, and she curled up in one of the chairs to read a book of Muggle origin, _The Odyssey_.

--

A/N: I really am sorry about aking so long to update, but I will update when I can.


	6. De nihilo nihil

Beauty and the Beast: Hogwarts Edition

Chapter Five- _De nihilo nihil_

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still attened high school, lived in America, and had brown hair. So, therefore, I can't possibly be JKRowling.

Important notice to those who are reading this story: If you have not read the updated chapter 1, go read it. (posted May 8th 2008)

--

Beast watched her for sometime after appearing to have left. He watched as she touched his journal, a recording of the events of the past. Yet something made her stop. She smiled and closed the book, not looking any further.He had to admit to himself that he was indeed surprised.

She moved from shelf to shelf, with a grace that he himself had not known for many a year. He could barely remember what it was like to be able to silently leave one room to enter another where he would be equally silent and be able to pass unnoticed. She picked a book , and curled up in a chair. He knew what it was from the shelf from whence it came and the thickness of the book. It was Homer's Odyssey. He had read that particular novel many times, marveling at how he could closely identify with the hero Odysseus, being forced to bear the wrath of the gods, as he was forced to bear the curse of his mother.

He thought long and hard and came to a conclusion, he wished to get to know her better, he wished for them to have dinner together, and perhaps read together, or may be dance in the ballroom. He wanted them to have a proper meal together, so that they might have time for a proper conversation.

Beast left the solitude of his hidden nook, noting once more the Latin philosophical words of _De Nihilo Nihil_, Nothing comes from nothing. He thought of just how true that truly was. He approached her, and sat before her on a chair. He peered at her intently, as he softly spoke her name to gain her attention.

Her beautiful brown eyes, as dark as chocolate it self, yet seeming to glow with an inner light, met his blue, darker than the night sky. He gathered his courage and spoke, "Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me, a proper dinner? i will understand if you don't wish to."

His chindropped to his chest, knwing once again a surge of fear of letting himself go, to be rejected. But Hermioe's next action was unexpected. Her hand carefully reached for his chin, gently lifting so that she could answer him, "Yes, Iwould."


	7. A Quick Note

A short note to my readers, I am currently rewriting this story. I feel as though the story itself is rather choppy could use some major work. Please bear with me, and don't throw any rotten tomatoes at me. :D

Thanks,

Kale


End file.
